The present invention relates generally to a hot water faucet lock, and in particular to a faucet locking device designed for use with a typical lavatory faucet having blade type faucet handles. The device of the present invention locks a faucet handle preventing the unauthorized use of a water valve by small children or others including special needs persons.
Many prior art faucet locking devices exist in the art and are designed for specific applications or purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,955 to Kinsella discloses a hot water faucet locking device for use with a bathtub style faucet arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,682 to Fischer teaches a water faucet rotation prevention device that prevents inadvertent and unwanted rotation of bathtub water faucet valves.
Many other prior art devices exist designed to prevent the unauthorized use of water faucets for both lavatory sinks as well as bathtub faucet arrangements. The device of the present invention discloses a novel and unique faucet locking device to be used with typical lavatory sinks having blade type faucet handle arrangements.
The present invention hot water faucet lock was designed especially for the safety of children with physical disabilities. It is designed as a safety device to protect children and others with spasticity or other disabilities from accidentally being exposed to hot water. Hot tap water from lavatory sinks can burn the skin of small children or even adults. Even if the tap water is not hot enough to cause serious burns it can cause discomfort or even scare a child. Many institutions have lavatory sinks having wrist-blade or blade-type faucet handles to operate the water valves. The present invention faucet locking device is designed to fit behind the faucet on a typical sink and lock the faucet handle, preventing inadvertent or accidental use of the water valves especially hot water valves. The device comprises a base having a one or more adjustable brackets which are easily positionable adjacent to the faucet handle preventing the faucet handle from being turned on. The present invention faucet lock device can be easily removed by an adult or other person authorized to use the water faucet. Other embodiments of the present invention include both a first and second bracket adjustably attached one to the other such that the locking device is adjustable both in height and length so that it can be used with a variety of faucet configurations.
The present invention faucet lock can also be used to limit the available volume of water. The adjustable brackets of the faucet lock assembly can be adjusted to allow the faucet handle to be partially rotated allowing some water to flow while restricting full rotation of the faucet handle. The adjustable brackets described herein provide a full range of motion of the faucet handle and therefore can be set to allow the flow of any portion of the volume of available water.
Obviously all components of the present invention can be constructed of any suitable materials including plastic, metal, wood or any combination thereof. One embodiment of the present invention also includes the availability for the use of a second lock such as a keyed lock or padlock to secure the faucet from unauthorized use.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a faucet locking device of relatively simple and inexpensive construction for locking a faucet handle in the off position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet locking device comprising brackets that are capable of universal mounting to control both hot and cold water faucet handles independently, while also providing adjustability to both the length and height of the brackets, such that the faucet locking device can be used with a wide variety of faucet handles, in particular blade type faucet handles.
Another object is to provide a faucet lock for use with a lavatory sink faucet having at least one water valve control handle, the faucet lock comprising a base, a bracket, having first and second ends thereof, wherein the first end is adjustably attached to the base such that the second end is positionable adjacent to the control handle preventing the control handle from opening the water valve, thus locking the water valve in a closed position, wherein the faucet lock prevents small children, disabled persons and others from unauthorized use of the water valve.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock wherein the base is disposed on a rear portion of the sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock wherein the base is positioned rearward of the sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock wherein the base further comprises a plurality of brackets for locking a plurality of water valves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock comprising a bracket such that the bracket attaches to the base at variable heights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock comprising a bracket wherein the bracket attaches to the base at variable lengths.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock comprising a bracket which adjusts to limit rotation of a faucet handle for providing variable limited use of the water valve.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock wherein the faucet lock further comprises a second lock securing the bracket in the position adjacent the control handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock wherein the control handle is a hot water control handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock wherein the bracket comprises flexible and positionable material wherein the faucet is locked when the bracket is positioned around the control handle preventing the control handle from opening the water valve.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock for use with a lavatory sink having at least one water valve control handle, the faucet lock comprising a base, a first bracket attached to the base, a second bracket having first and second ends thereof, wherein the first end adjustably attaches to the first bracket such that the second end is positionable adjacent to the control handle preventing the control handle from opening the water valve, thus locking the faucet in a closed position, wherein the faucet lock prevents small children, disabled persons and others from unauthorized use of the water valve.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock comprising first and second brackets wherein the base is disposed on a rear portion of said sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock comprising first and second brackets wherein the base is positioned rearward of said sink.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock having first and second brackets wherein the base further comprises a plurality of the brackets for locking a plurality of water valves.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock having first and second brackets wherein the brackets attach to the base at variable heights.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock having first and second brackets wherein the brackets attach to the base at variable lengths.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock having first and second brackets wherein the faucet lock further comprises a second lock securing the brackets in a position adjacent the control handle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a faucet lock having first and second brackets wherein the control handle is a hot water control handle.
Additional objects, advantages and other novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned with the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.